Family Portrait
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: A story on how Coricopat and Tantomile came to be at the junkyard. Why and how did they end at the yard? Why were they abandoned? What happened to their parents? Song-fic, slight swearing...rated T for safety...please read and review!


_Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh _

Tantomile looked around as her parents argued once more. It happened so often. She looked at her slightly younger brother, who slept next to her. Ghengis and Georgia, those were her parents' names. She looked at Coricopat as he stirred as the yelling got louder. Tantomile closed her eyes, she could hear crying.__

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said 

Tantomile grabbed her mother's paw the next day, looking at her crying mother. She had heard things being thrown, things breaking the night before as she and Cori lay in their bed. Cori had woken up and Tantomile had been holding him close. They had heard the nasty things their parents had said to one another.__

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family 

Tantomile watched as her parents fought once again. She looked at Cori, whose ears were pressed flat as he chewed on his tail. Ghengis glared at Georgia, who glared back. Tantomile pressed her paws against her ears as her parents screamed at each other again.__

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave  


Tantomile walked over as her dad sat down. She rested her head on his lap. He looked down at her, giving a soft smile as he rubbed her head. Tantomile pressed her face against his leg as tears fell once more. Ghengis tried to sooth his daughter as she cried.

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound _

Tantomile pressed her paws against her ears as the yelling started up again. Cori was curled into a ball, ears pressed flat with his paws pressed against his ears. Tantomile walked over to him, cuddling him. They lay together, listening to their dad yelling at their mum.__

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too 

Tantomile ran to her dad as he stormed from the den. She threw her arms around his waist, begging with him not to go. She loved him, Cori loved him…she didn't want him to go, she needed him. Ghengis stared down at his daughter before looking up at Cori as he slowly made his way out and hugged him as well. Ghengis sighed, staring at his two kittens as they hung off his waist. __

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family 

Tantomile just ran, she just needed to get away, to get away from the yelling, just for a little while. Cori looked around as his parents started yelling again, blaming each other for Tantomile running away. Cori tried to say something but Ghengis stormed out and Georgia turned on Cori, telling him it was his fault that Tantomile ran away. Cori curled into a ball and cried. __

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave 

Tantomile came back, finding her brother curled up on the floor, crying. She knelt down beside him and pressed her paw against his shoulder. He looked at her before hugging her tightly, begging her not to leave again, not to leave him ever ever again.__

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name 

Tantomile watched as her parents hissed and snarled at each other, yelling obscenities at each other. Cori was sitting beside Tantomile, watching the same scene. Tantomile hated how quiet Cori had gone since she had run away for a little while, but he had changed and she was worried. Her family was breaking apart. __

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally 

Tantomile ran up, pulling at Ghengis's tail. He turned and looked at her. She looked back at him, her green eyes large. He stared at her before picking her up, hugging her tightly. Tantomile wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. She told him how worried she was about Cori. He told her he'll take care of it.__

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) 

Tantomile cried as she heard her parents screaming at each other in a different room. Cori moved to sit beside Tantomile, pressing his side against hers. They knew something was going to happen soon…just by the way the fighting was getting worse, by the way they were ignoring each other…by the way they kept glancing at their kittens. __

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone 

Tantomile watched, hidden from view, as she saw her dad throwing his things into a bag. Cori came to sit beside Tantomile and they both watched, full of dread. Everything was changing…everything was getting worse. __

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

The next day, Cori and Tantomile found themselves abandoned at the gates of the Jellicle junkyard. Georgia had left during the night and Ghengis had brought them here, saying they would be better off here and then Ghengis had disappeared, giving his kittens no chance to follow him. Tantomile looked at Cori as he stared fearfully at the gates. She gently took his paw and stared at the gates as well. Soon enough, a large Tom came out and found them. He was a tall marmalade coloured cat, wearing a vest. He gently picked them up.

"Poor things," He said, his voice thick with a Scottish accent. "Don't worry, kits, you'll be okay now,"

And that was how Cori and Tantomile met Skimbleshanks. They never told him why they had been left at the gates…they just forgot their old life and settled into their new one.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Family Portrait by Pink.

I was listening to this song on the way to the beach and I just thought of Cori and Tanto…

Hopefully you liked it!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
